


I Love You More Each Year

by Umachica



Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [6]
Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: F/F, Scene Analysis, Scene Breakdown, Screencaps, Wayhaught - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:20:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21903616
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Umachica/pseuds/Umachica
Summary: An in-depth analysis of a series of Wayhaught Christmas scenes. Katherine Barrell and Dominique Provost-Chalkley bring this to life in ways we never thought any actor could. The micro-expressions, the small gestures and hesitation are all on point with what a genuine pair of lovers would look like during the holiday season. A phenomenal performance that helps us all connect with the characters that they are.Screenshot essay written & captured by @Umachica.Image editing & story formatting by @JaymieSarner.
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Series: Wynonna Earp Scene Analysis Series [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514936
Comments: 13
Kudos: 50





	I Love You More Each Year

[ https://imgur.com/a/G6M1uPS ](https://imgur.com/a/G6M1uPS)

Christmas on the Homestead! This analysis is going to be far more lighthearted, silly and slightly disjointed compared to our previous ones. That's fine, though. It's Christmas and were ready to have some Wayhaught fun!  
  


(Cue: Deck The Halls by Allie Moss) [ https://youtu.be/qZ_7G168fsU ](https://youtu.be/qZ_7G168fsU)

[ https://imgur.com/a/lPt8f41 ](https://imgur.com/a/lPt8f41)   
  


While Wynonna is downstairs sliding around in a coffee onesie and Doc is being chastised by Mama Earp, Waverly and Nicole are upstairs. Waverly has just fallen back on the bed (the mattress bounces a little) and is trying to convince Nicole to make an appearance.  
  
 **  
Come on, it can’t be that bad.  
  
  
**

[ https://imgur.com/a/rXTfKMv ](https://imgur.com/a/rXTfKMv)   
  


She turns to see her very reluctant, pouty and freshly changed girlfriend in her lovely new 'uniform,' coming through the door.

[ https://imgur.com/a/xJO4oco ](https://imgur.com/a/xJO4oco)   
  


Tah dah….

Nicole: Eff my life...  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/BrwdyIg ](https://imgur.com/a/BrwdyIg)

Waverly gets up while laughing a little, which makes Nicole give of a sheepish smile. God, she is so smitten with Waverly.

Look at how big those pant legs are! Geez! That high waist belt is something else. Nicole's legs look 10x longer.

Shout out to the wardrobe department. They always kill it right? Costuming did an excellent job!

( _Record Scratch_ : Writers room chatter...

Umachica: Huh. Waverly does leave clothes strewn on the floor and chair sometimes! Also, I hate the chair in the background under the pictures. It seems uncomfy and pointless. Why?   
  


Jaymie: Welcome to filling up a large bedroom. People tend to throw shit in corners when they have the space. Like how my mother does with her millions of pillows.  
  


Umachica: But… what’s the function? Maybe it's her meditation chair. I'm going to say it's her meditation chair.  
  


Jaymie: Waverly is a vegan too. So it really isn't that big of a stretch to say she has a meditation practice as well.)  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/jazsKov ](https://imgur.com/a/jazsKov)   
  


Nicole: You said you wouldn't laugh, remember?  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/blLgIhn ](https://imgur.com/a/blLgIhn)   
  


**Ok, ok. Wait. I’ve got something that’ll help.  
  
**

Waverly has one more thing to add to the costume. Did this costume not come with a hat? Or perhaps Waverly hid it away so she could be all cute with it? One thing is for sure, Nicole is initially a little scared of what Waverly has up her sleeve, and the jingle of the hat bell rings.  
  


**Oh, man...  
  
**

[ https://imgur.com/a/vfNwW9b ](https://imgur.com/a/vfNwW9b)   
  


**There! Now you’re fully elfed.  
  
**

Nicole: Really, Waves? The hat? Also, you're cute.

  
[ https://imgur.com/a/gMpyPcG ](https://imgur.com/a/gMpyPcG)   
  


**I feel like I should knight you with a candy cane.  
  
**

Waverly is really tickled by all this. Look at that glee in those eyes!  
  


There are many unspoken "I love yous" in this scene. While Waverly is giddy, she is also very clearly, madly in love.

  
[ https://imgur.com/a/kSbfje7 ](https://imgur.com/a/kSbfje7)   
  


**I'm ready to get my Kringle on.  
  
**

More unspoken love as Waverly reasons with Nicole that Nedley is much more 'Santa' than she is. Fills out the costume better, looks better with a beard...   
  


**He’s got a certain** **_je ne sais_ ** **jolly that you lack, honey.  
  
**

Although in stark contradiction to this, we see him very tired and reluctantly jolly later.  
  


Also, just look at how much material is gathered in the back by the belt!

  
[ https://imgur.com/a/qryaxv5 ](https://imgur.com/a/qryaxv5)   
  


* _POUT_ * That face! So Cute!  
  


( _Record Scratch_ : Kat...you do some seriously amazing facial expressions.)  
  


Nicole insists on having her police uniform collar go over the costume. She wants to keep some sense of propriety and dignity, dangit! Elf in front, Cop in the… also front? Elf below, Cop on top?  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/K1B0wxo ](https://imgur.com/a/K1B0wxo)   
  


**So where’s that leave me, then? Legolas for life?  
  
**

Nicole makes a lot of nerdy references actually. This is Exhibit A in our Nicole Haught is a nerd theory… she doesn’t seem like the t-shirt and funko pop type, but there are likely some subtle but tasteful trinkets in her house. Not as blatant in her nerdiness as Jeremy, but we know Haught has watched Lord of the Rings and Game of Thrones ("turned a face-ripping witch into the mother of dragons!"). It's cute!   
  


( _Record Scratch_ : Geez, got enough pillows, Waverly? She clearly has a decorative pillow fetish. Both of the Earp sisters do. Okay, I'll stop critiquing Waverly's room now, I promise. -Umachica)   
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/jspuZHR ](https://imgur.com/a/jspuZHR)   
  


**No. I know. It’s not fair that you’re always elf-cast.  
**

Waverly commiserates with her here, and Nicole's arm automatically goes up to stroke her girlfriend's back. Waverly starks stroking just under Nicole's ear…  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/0oo1ued ](https://imgur.com/a/0oo1ued)   
  


**Mm-mm. It’s not fair!  
  
**

Then squeezes Nicole's chin as she pouts more, making the pouty lips even more pouty.  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/xuRUfBs ](https://imgur.com/a/xuRUfBs)   
  


Nicole: Am I really acting like this? How does she do this to me?  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/j8hznxA ](https://imgur.com/a/j8hznxA)   
  


Nicole: Oh, shush, self. You have a lovely hot Waverly being really frickin cute hovering over you.  
  


...is she looking at the 'V' on Waverly's shirt?  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/9vsU1KZ ](https://imgur.com/a/9vsU1KZ)   
  


**But it sure is cute.  
  
**

Waverly starts giggling as she goes in for a smooch! Not a quick one either, it's slow and deliberate.   
  


Theeennnn...  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/qQrCtx7 ](https://imgur.com/a/qQrCtx7)   
  


Waverly brings her hand lower. _MUCH_ lower. Still kissing Nicole.   
  


( _Record Scratch_ : In one version of the scene, Nicole is supposed to start to take her elf ears off. Waverly tells her, "leave them on." Oh, baby…)  
  


Y'all, your door is _OPEN_ !  
  


[ https://media.giphy.com/media/Vd1XawPgFJkRdWUEFt/giphy.gif ](https://media.giphy.com/media/Vd1XawPgFJkRdWUEFt/giphy.gif)

  
  
Meanwhile...downstairs by the tree,  
  
[ https://imgur.com/a/9rdR5Fr ](https://imgur.com/a/9rdR5Fr)

Wynonna has just finished telling her mother she's not going to be chasing "that tree-touting hunk of Holliday cheer." She follows this up with a less convincing...  
  


**And I don’t need to get laid, that’s for...damn sure.  
  
**

[ https://imgur.com/a/uU8v1hB ](https://imgur.com/a/uU8v1hB)   
  


Wynonna: …?  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/MuyNzV7 ](https://imgur.com/a/MuyNzV7)   
  


Wynonna Oh God…  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/G1ucCUQ ](https://imgur.com/a/G1ucCUQ)   
  


Wynonna: Well, I just learned something about my sister's lover that I did _NOT_ need to know.  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/QYBScha ](https://imgur.com/a/QYBScha)   
  


Wynonna: Yep, don't need that in my life.  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/BWGwkn0 ](https://imgur.com/a/BWGwkn0)   
  


Wynonna: Nope! Noooope!

***  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/i0XK3Iw ](https://imgur.com/a/i0XK3Iw)

The next morning (as noted by the sunlight in the window), Wayhaught is on the stairs. Waverly has now thrown on her festive sweater (made of metal?), and her hair is tied back. She gives Nicole a few parting kisses goodbye.  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/8AR3QMk ](https://imgur.com/a/8AR3QMk)   
  


**Bye.  
  
**

Nicole whispers her departure as she receives a boop on the nose.  
  
  
[ https://imgur.com/a/ql7QI1N ](https://imgur.com/a/ql7QI1N)   
  


Nicole flashes Waverly a million-megawatt smile before taking off with a little pep in her step.  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/8AqChkd ](https://imgur.com/a/8AqChkd)   
  
  
Happy Elf is satisfied. The glow is bright.  
  
  


[ https://imgur.com/a/IelBAtb ](https://imgur.com/a/IelBAtb)   
  


**Argh!  
  
**

She's a little tripped up by the low hanging garland that also tripped up Doc. Why Mama Earp?  
  


Waverly calls after her as Nicole is slapped in the face by garland.   
  


**Oh...Bye, cutie.  
  
  
**

[ https://imgur.com/a/g11G6VV ](https://imgur.com/a/g11G6VV)   
  


Waverly's heart is still all melty watching her go.  
  
And on her way out, who should walk by but Wynonna?  
  


**Those your ears, or you just happy to see me?  
  
**

Wynonna: I mean, my sister sure was happy to see them last night! Ohhhhh!  
  


**Yeah, don't. Okay.  
  
**

Nicole was all smiles before, but she's crabby when Wynonna makes her parting shot. Nobody gets to tease her about this 'uniform' but Waverly! 

Nicole: Grr!

***

Twenty-five minutes of solid Wynonna entertainment later, we...

[ https://imgur.com/a/enVNjun ](https://imgur.com/a/enVNjun)   
  


Discover Waverly’s father was an angel...

[ https://imgur.com/a/9Vyz571 ](https://imgur.com/a/9Vyz571)

The day is saved to a spectacular rendition of ‘Jingle Bells’ that can’t be found _ANYWHERE_ on the internet...

[ https://imgur.com/a/YmtAn3d ](https://imgur.com/a/YmtAn3d)   
  


Tim McBlake and the others are reunited with their families...

[ https://imgur.com/a/zpZlXhr ](https://imgur.com/a/zpZlXhr)

  
Jetri _FINALLY_ has their moment in the spotlight...

[ https://imgur.com/a/TqZAGvo ](https://imgur.com/a/TqZAGvo)   
  


The cranberry sauce Wynonna was tasked with getting earlier gets stolen out of the Food Bank bin at the precinct...

[https://imgur.com/a/ftUm1Cn ](https://imgur.com/a/ftUm1Cn)   
  


And, Nicole is told by Nedley that he's making way for her to be Sheriff... 

[ https://imgur.com/a/L6udc8v ](https://imgur.com/a/L6udc8v)   
  


We find ourselves around the Earp Christmas Dinner table.

[https://imgur.com/a/uMMZqXZ ](https://imgur.com/a/uMMZqXZ)   
  


Waverly has changed into a full-on lighted Christmas sweater for dinner that's over the top cute and would probably look atrocious on anyone else. (Kind of like how the made-of-metal sweater looks ridiculous on anyone, but...erm...yeah. That sentence should remain incomplete. * _cough_ * -Jaymie)  
  


Unfortunately, dinner has become awkward because WynDoc has words. Waverly looks to Nicole briefly before trying to pointedly divert the tension.

[https://imgur.com/a/oBqybPN ](https://imgur.com/a/oBqybPN)   
  


**I can't believe we're all together for Christmas.  
  
**

Note the Whisky and Bourbon candle holders. Props to the... props people!

[https://imgur.com/a/fV5dNmg ](https://imgur.com/a/fV5dNmg)   
  


**Well, most of us.  
  
**

Everyone looks to the seat Dolls should be filling. Yep, Wynonna's mood has turned dour for sure.

[https://imgur.com/a/EUY5g08 ](https://imgur.com/a/EUY5g08)   
  


Nicole tries to ease the mood again by suggesting a toast to fallen comrades.   
  


( _Record Scratch_ : Furthering the Nicole inner nerd theory, her sweater is a massive cat kaiju with laser beams coming out of its eyes destroying a town. Subtle, Nerd Nicole.)

[https://imgur.com/a/djDvHbS ](https://imgur.com/a/djDvHbS)   
  


Waverly adds on a toast for her baby's coming promotion.   
  


( _Record Scratch_ : The menstruangel on the tree early in the background! Oops! To be honest, though, any mistakes that have been made in filming in regards to scene continuity have been relatively minimal. We would like to take this moment to congratulate the crew and editors on a job well done with this show. We really can’t wait to see you all back in 2020!)

[https://imgur.com/a/GipYmAr ](https://imgur.com/a/GipYmAr)   
  


Waverly is proud of her top cop and strokes her hair like a cat. Nicole almost looks like she could purr and is gushing at her Nephilim.

[https://imgur.com/a/1jxqHWG ](https://imgur.com/a/1jxqHWG)   
  


Nicole's face at being called "Nicky Nicky Nine Door" by Jeremy. (Which is actually a thing and not just nonsense Jeremy says! It's apparently the Canadian equivalent of "Ding Dong Ditch"? -Umachica)

 _ Nicky Nicky Nine Doors  
_ _(ˈnɪkɪ )  
_ _NOUN  
_ _Canadian informal_

_‘The practice of knocking on a door or ringing a doorbell and running away before it is answered.’  
  
_

( _Record Scratch_ : I'm fairly certain that the name Nicky has negative connotations for Nicole. Why else would the Demon Depression Jolene refer to her by that name unless it caused issues in her past? -Jaymie

I imagine it has to do with her parents. Probably called her Nicky a lot, especially when placating her about their absence -Umachica )

[https://imgur.com/a/k4zxjs6 ](https://imgur.com/a/k4zxjs6)   
  


Nicole thanks Michelle for the great food like a good guest and suitor of one of her daughters should. Michelle responds by thanking Nicole.   
  


**Well, thank you, Nicole. And thank you for making my Waverly so happy.  
  
**

Nicole takes the opportunity to absolutely pour on the charm in a super-soft voice.  
  


**Well, I’ve always known she was an angel.**

[https://imgur.com/a/bEBliWo ](https://imgur.com/a/bEBliWo)   
  


The scene ends with Mama Earp replacing the fancy angel with the menstruangel. Waverly is so overjoyed that she squeals, making Nicole grin. Waverly probably told her girlfriend about the tree topper and had a good laugh, but the soon-to-be Sheriff knows what it means to her lover. Jeremy looks like he's about to bust out laughing at the absurdity. Wynonna is happy but pouting. Doc left in a bit of a huff. Standard WynDoc operating procedure.

[ https://imgur.com/a/GrDwNY5 ](https://imgur.com/a/GrDwNY5)   
  


As Wynonna and Mama Earp talk over dishwashing, we hear another squeal and giggling from upstairs. The pair turns and looks up as Waverly laughing shouts Nicole's name as if scandalized.  
  


 **NI** **_COLE~_ ** **!**

[https://imgur.com/a/tqipMdo ](https://imgur.com/a/tqipMdo)   
  


As Wynonna and Mama Earp talk over dishwashing, the squealing and giggling continues in the background distantly for a second or two.

Both Mom and daughter share a moment of 'Jeez, really?'.  
  


They don't get busy right away, because it wouldn't make sense for Nicole to put her Christmas sweater back on when they could just stay cuddled in blankets. However, there was definitely a lot of messing around. We like to imagine Nicole probably chased Waverly up the stairs.

***

[https://imgur.com/a/914pQ0U ](https://imgur.com/a/914pQ0U)   
  


**Mmm. It’s too much tryptophan.**

Nicole lounging on a couch in Waverly's room, complaining that tryptophan makes her sleepy. It does, but not to the degree most people think! It's actually just the amount of food you eat that makes you crash after a holiday dinner.   
  


But that’s not important. Where is Waverly?

[https://imgur.com/a/AhdRtVG ](https://imgur.com/a/AhdRtVG)   
  


**Trypto-what-now?  
  
**

Tada! She was in the closet, but now she's out and fabulous! ( ;) )  
  


**Ta-dah!  
  
**

This is a mirror of Nicole's reveal earlier. Now it's Nicole turning her head to the side to look at Waverly's Christmas costume. It fits her much much better than the elf suit did Nicole.  
  


The outfit is insane, ridiculous, and really really hot. The heels are something else.

[https://imgur.com/a/RnNGTAK ](https://imgur.com/a/RnNGTAK)   
  


**-Phan...tastic!  
  
**

Bing! Look at those eyes, Nicole is no longer drowsy in the least! She’s quite wowed by her girlfriend’s appearance!  
  
Nicole: Oh, hello! What’s this?

[https://imgur.com/a/v3Vklo3 ](https://imgur.com/a/v3Vklo3)   
  


**Baby, what's going on?  
  
**

Nicole gives Waverly a nice once over as she sits up and pays attention. Promise and play sparkle in her eyes, as well as affection. She’s so happy with Waverly!

[https://imgur.com/a/AzE8ljC ](https://imgur.com/a/AzE8ljC)   
  


Once again, Waverly may not verbally say she loves Nicole often. Instead, she _SHOWS_ Nicole that every time we see them together.  
  
Waverly has been planning this routine for a while. She knew that Nedley was looking at Nicole to be Sheriff after he left. Now that it's happening, Waverly feels like she hasn't made a big enough fuss over Nicole's pending promotion.   
  


The Smol feels silly about all this despite all the plans. Sillier than the cheerleading dance! She already owned the cheerleading outfit and it had already been used for dancing in several times and was comfortable. Doing cheer routines was familiar as well. It took relatively little to spice it up just a touch for her private show just before Nicole went on patrol. This? This is a whole new ballgame. She's nervous, and a little bashful. The outfit is sexy, yes, but a touch ridiculous, and Nicole isn't about to head out the door to work this time.

[https://imgur.com/a/rW9vLpQ ](https://imgur.com/a/rW9vLpQ)   
  


Nicole gives her an "aww, I knew you were happy for me, you didn't have to say it.... but it's nice you remembered" sort of look.   
  


It speaks to their previous discussions about Nicole feeling a little sidelined sometimes. She doesn't rush to correct Waverly because her girlfriend is half right. Waverly has been preoccupied. Nicole appreciates the acknowledgement, but she's not holding it against Waverly. Certainly she would never expect Waverly to do _THIS_ as a way of reconciliation!  
  


It's super sexy, but it’s also super sweet, which is one of the things Nicole really loves about Waverly.

[https://imgur.com/a/ci39ZkD ](https://imgur.com/a/ci39ZkD)   
  


**So...** **_Sheriff_ ** **Nicole Haught…let me make it up to you**.  
  


Waverly's voice gets really flirty at the end, dropping to a hushed tone.   
  


Hopefully, she's closed the door this time...

[https://imgur.com/a/Sz5iC56 ](https://imgur.com/a/Sz5iC56)   
  


Nicole's reaction is total awe. She's twitterpated...flabbergasted even. She can't believe she's scored a private sexy Christmas dance from her beautiful, sweet and sexy girlfriend, and the new Sheriff in town has nothing else to do for the rest of the day except enjoy the ever-loving fuck out of it.  
  


Nicole: What did I do in a past life to deserve this angel in front of me?  
  


( _Record Scratch_ : I felt _SUPER_ uncomfortable watching this scene the first time. I felt like I was completely intruding on a private moment. It's so crazy these two were able to pull that level of affection off. This is the first time I’ve ever felt that way watching a scene. Sure I've felt awkward watching scenes before, but never have I felt like I should leave the room and close the door. This scene is beyond an amazing job done by the two of them because this could have gone so cheesy so fast. Instead, it turned into a beautiful private moment full of raw emotion and love. -Jaymie)

[https://imgur.com/a/korLewP ](https://imgur.com/a/korLewP)   
  


**Oh, I love you love you love you more each year...  
  
**

Waverly used 'Charm'! It's super effective!  
(Get it? Cause the poses...? ah ha, I slay me -Umachica)

  
The angel wings behind Waverly on the dresser don't quite line up with her, but are adjacent enough to suggest her own angel wings. They're pointing straight up, like Nicole's ears were. Elf boner, meet Angel boner? 

[https://imgur.com/a/InafL0h ](https://imgur.com/a/InafL0h)   
  


**They could strip away the cheer...**

[https://imgur.com/a/iI34wnA ](https://imgur.com/a/iI34wnA)   
  


**I’d still be standing here...  
  
**

Waverly finds this really really silly now that she's doing it.   
  


Waverly: Gosh, am I really doing this? How can she make me want to act like this? Shouldn't I be feeling more sexy about it? 

[https://imgur.com/a/XqGmKFt ](https://imgur.com/a/XqGmKFt)   
  


Nicole's face says it all. She's positively delighted. And smitten. Still very smitten  
  


Nicole: It's okay, Waves. It's super cute. You're cute, and the shyness adds to your performance, not detracts. God, that outfit is ridiculous, but it's also amazing. I love you.

[https://imgur.com/a/1R1z2Hu ](https://imgur.com/a/1R1z2Hu)   
  


**Do you hate it?  
  
**

Waverly just _HAS_ to check in because the absurdity of doing this in real life is _JUST_...oh boy!

[https://imgur.com/a/R1UplRd ](https://imgur.com/a/R1UplRd)   
  


**No! I don't hate it. Of course I don't!  
  
**

Waverly closes in for a kiss to bolster her confidence.   
  


( _Record Scratch_ : Dom has mentioned that she knows from personal experience how doing something like this can feel super awkward. Apparently, at a college costume party that she went to, she and some friends tried to sexy dance. Some of the experience from that has definitely translated into this scene. Dom makes Waverly appear bashful because she knew that doing this sort of thing in real life without music in the background feels silly unless you're used to it. Previously, Waverly cheerled to music. This time she wasn't.)

[https://imgur.com/a/26IZwIl ](https://imgur.com/a/26IZwIl)   
  


She takes off her Santa hat and hands it to Nicole so that they're both sharing a little bit of the silly. This is a very different performance compared to cheerleading.  
  


**How's this?  
  
**

Nicole puts the hat on, and then tries to straighten her goofy expression out, but…

[https://imgur.com/a/TAuPjKq ](https://imgur.com/a/TAuPjKq)   
  


As Waverly backs up, Nicole's struck again by how stunning her girlfriend is. _HER_ girlfriend!   
  


Nicole: God, damn. How lucky can I be?!

[https://imgur.com/a/ldTWOLs ](https://imgur.com/a/ldTWOLs)   
  


**Oh, you gave me gave me gave me the greatest gift...  
  
**

Nicole scoots forward in her seat and leans even further forward... Gotta be supportive and pay attention! You know...close attention. We swear if she were an actual puppy, there’d be a wagging tail in the shot. (Also, holy crap, those legs)

[https://imgur.com/a/rJtZMHZ ](https://imgur.com/a/rJtZMHZ)   
  


**I can strike it off my list...  
  
**

Her hair is fantastic, okay? That's it. That's the caption on this one.

[https://imgur.com/a/4kNXTwn ](https://imgur.com/a/4kNXTwn)   
  


Nicole thinks so too. She thinks everything about Waverly is perfect. And that lovely little bosom shake has her licking and biting her lower lip as the mood does an smooth and easy slide into something even more intimate

[https://imgur.com/a/M9eQhk7 ](https://imgur.com/a/M9eQhk7)   
  


**I no longer need to wait...  
  
**

And Nicole has the heart eyes to signal it too.  
  


Nicole: You’re beautiful… maybe we…?

[https://imgur.com/a/3ucEJdz ](https://imgur.com/a/3ucEJdz)   
  


Her smile draws Waverly in again for another kiss that lingers a little more this time before she backs up again for just a last little bit of dancing.  
  


Waverly: Yes, that's absolutely where we're heading, love.

[https://imgur.com/a/6jJERrt ](https://imgur.com/a/6jJERrt)   
  


Only Wayhaught can be this adorable.

[https://imgur.com/a/GOKqhHF ](https://imgur.com/a/GOKqhHF)   
  


(Cue: Let's Stay Inside by Adaline) [ https://youtu.be/_V87qvi3JsA ](https://youtu.be/_V87qvi3JsA)   
  


Waverly is feeling much more confident now because Nicole has been so reassuring. She does a couple simple ballerina style twirls against the gorgeous winter sunlight coming in from outside.

[https://imgur.com/a/8hhqeEi ](https://imgur.com/a/8hhqeEi)   
  


She makes a 'come hither' gesture towards Nicole with an unmistakable look in her eye. 

[https://imgur.com/a/5yhL1xh ](https://imgur.com/a/5yhL1xh)   
  


Nicole: Best. Christmas. Ever.  
  


Merry Christmas! Go unwrap that present Haught. *wink*

Ah, that scene would make anyone sigh. Wahaught's sheer amount of love and quiet intimacy is beyond what most on-screen couples portray.

The very reason why Kat & Dom are our Queens.

We now turn to the AO3 archives for further reading for those of you that want to.

***

**Author's Note:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays to all our fellow Earpers!


End file.
